fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Billy the Kid
|voicea = Takano Urara |illus = Shimaudon |class = ArcherSilver |atk = 1,279/6,890 |hp = 1,711/9,506 |gatk = 9,325 |ghp = 12,889 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QQAAB |id = 105 |attribute = Man |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 45% |starabsorption = 150 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 0.56% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits= Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic ・ Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C++= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank C+++= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Euryale, Gilles de Rais and Paracelsus von Hohenheim. Images Saint Graphs= Billy1.png|Stage 1 Billy2.png|Stage 2 Billy3.png|Stage 3 Billy4.png|Stage 4 Billyaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Billyicon.png|Stage 1 BillyStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 BillyStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 BillyFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 BillyGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) BillyStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) BillyStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) BillyFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S105 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S105 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S105 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= billysprite1.png|Sprite 1 billysprite2.png|Sprite 2 billysprite3.png|Sprite 3 S105 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S105 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S105 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo105.png|NP Logo Billy gun.png|Colt M1877 & Colt M1877 Custom Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Billy 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Billy 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Billy 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= BillyVACE.png|Silver Bullet (Valentine CE) Outrage.png|Outrage SunsetCE.png|Sunset Jam |-| Others= BillyIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Shimaudon BillyIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Shimaudon Billy Phantom Leonidas 1st Anniversary.png|Billy the Kid, Phantom of the Opera, Leonidas I Illustration by Shimaudon Category:American Servants Category:Riding Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Anastasia